Covers are known for golf bags to protect the inside of the bag and the golf clubs in the bag from rain and other inclement weather.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,251 issued to Barbato, there is disclosed a cover for completely enclosing a golf bag and including an end portion for enclosing the heads of golf clubs contained in the golf bag. The upper end of the cover has a zipper closure for removal of the golf clubs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,212 issued to Dozier discloses a cover which is adapted to fit over and substantially envelop the entire golf bag and the golf clubs continued therein. There is a slit across the top of the bag with a flap overlapping the slit.
Another rain cover for a golf bag mounted to a pull golf cart is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,388 issued to Wagner. This cover extends as side portions on two opposite sides of the bag and has a top roof portion slanting across the top of the bag.
Still another rain cover is disclosed and U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,517 issued to Rainieri. The cover is a tube which preferably is of sufficient length to fully cover the golf bag. A flap over the top of the golf bag is an extension of one wall of the cover which is folded over the opposite wall and a heat seal is formed across the overlapping sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,451 issued to Duba discloses a cover which can be used with a golf bag having a hood to cover the opening provided in the hood of bag.
Additional prior art patents known to the applicant are as follows:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Brown 2,747,637 Davis 3,288,189 Finderson D 238,086. ______________________________________
Despite these disclosures in the prior art, there is still a need for a simple, easily installed, easy to use device to protect the top of a golf bag and the golf clubs from the rain and inclement weather.